User talk:Viktoria Landers
Looking forward to talking to you Hey! I'm in Skype and in the chat now. Will be there until night. -Algol- (talk) 18:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Missed you already :) If you don't have the time for the chat, I'll be on Skype the usual time. -Algol- (talk) 11:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Can't access the skype from where I am, sorry :-) 12:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::You can't access it right now, or you won't be able to access it later during the evening/night? :::Btw I can't access Skype from work either. Or to be more precise, I shouldn't XD :::Maybe you just visit the chat, pretty please with sugar on top? :::P.S. Who is this? XD -Algol- (talk) 13:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Leliana's Song I've cleaned up all the Leliana's Song articles as best as i can. If you felt like giving them the once over if you get the chance, i would very much appreciate it.-HD3 (talk) :Sure, though if you noticed it's far ahead in my "to do" list, which means I won't be able to do it any time soon. Great work though! ;-) 10:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Personal about EVIL I didn't know you from that side you shown on forum about evil character. I'm surprised and a bit afraid of you. I'm not goodie two shoes. I'm not binary, I closer to see world in shades of grey, but that's not the same. My morality is more complex, it has many parameters, that more comples than shades of grey. Those parameters are many variables - effects, opinions, effort, money, brutality, etc. In that case I'm ready to maniplute my foes to win like I manipulated Kolgrim, I used him and killed in the end. However I don't like doing evil, because I have conscience and see killing the defenseless soldier in Kolkari Wilds as unnecessary evil. I had nothing against smuggling Rogek's lyrium to Godwin to have some profit. Alstair called Godwin a bad guy, but I see only a clever businessman. Maybe I'm softy or I simply have a moral compass. (talk) 11:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Just call me Dalish fan :You are a bit afraid of me because a character of mine in a video game is evil? I don't understand the logic behind this.. 12:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::"You scare me" in that case means "I haven't expected this from you", that's no idiom in my country, that's a metaphor used by simple people. (talk) 12:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I like exploring all sides of role-playing, I hope you won't blame me for it. 12:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just checking :) HEYHEYHEY! SUPERIORGIRL !! where are 'ya !? we miss you at the chat, but i guess you already know that >:) anyways, come back soon ! and take care ! --Nikapolll (talk) 17:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try to join more frequently ;-) 11:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the congrats! Thanks, Vikky! It feels good to have made a contribution to the wiki with my 500 edits so far! :-) I will comment on the topic you raised as well--you have excellent ideas! Let me see if I can come up with any ideas in addition to the ones you and others have suggested... Talk to you soon, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 01:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) A matter of outmost importance Ok i shall look into it. That reminds me while i am looking into that, could you take a look at Talk:Forlorn Cove. Thanks. -HD3 (talk) :Hey, sure. Please reply in your talk page though (when I send you a message), I won't miss it! 11:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Pictures continued Chevalier's Mace Silverhammer's Tackmasters Thorval's Luck Studded Helmet Enjoy:) Imperial Weavers Helm of the Legion, also used in Proving Helm -Algol- (talk) 21:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Spec as Category Blood mages, Reaver and templars are not only specializations but also classes. In games new specializations appear and some are gone, that means some are not canon. We meet some bards in DAO, but in DA2 are none, Varric's spec is an unofficial variation of Bard, when Merrill's one is an official variation of blood mage. By this logic Sebastian is a shadow, Fenris a spirit warrior and Isabela a duelist. Classes, who appeared in all games were berserker, templar, blood mage, reaver, spirit healer, duelist and assassin, when the shadow was in all games but DAO. Legionaire scout and keeper a plot/character spec, they appear only in DAA. Shadow and Guradian appear in DAA and DA2, but the letter case isn't the same, its character spec. The former seems to be heard about in Ferelden for not long time. By same logic we can speculate in Kirkwall not many heard about the bards, spirit warriors, rangers, arcane warriors or champ Only templar and blood mage have influence on plot, assassin sounds like a job than class, Tallis is called a qunari assassin, when her Infiltrator spec is rogue version of templar. My point is I think specializations need to be more "stabile" to be categories, so I doubt in making classes categories as a good idea. I think about it since the Reaver was made a category. (talk) 16:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan :"Blood mages, Reaver and templars are not only specializations but also classes." :You have some good points but up until now the gameplay precedent dictates that there are 3 in-game classes. We cannot change this and consider the blood mage as a distinct class from the mage, for example. The fact that a specialization gets a category is different and it is mostly based on the fact that several specializations have lore value in addition to their gameplay value (see blood mages, reavers and templars compared to guardians, battlemages and shadows). 16:39, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, my friend, I meant categroies instead of classes in the 1st sentence. (talk) 16:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC)